1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a household appliance and more particularly, to a household appliance including one or more force distributors and a method thereof that is used to absorb forces during shipping and handling of the dishwasher.
2. Related Art
In the related art, household appliances, such as dishwashers, include mechanisms such as packaging and force distributors that are used to protect the household appliance during shipping and handling. However, in the related art, the force distributors often require the use of screws to attach them to the dishwasher. Further, the force distributors are often costly to produce, in part due to material costs.
The present invention introduces a household appliance with one of more force distributors that use up to fifty percent less material than related art force distributors and also eliminate the need for attachment screws. In exemplary embodiments of the invention, the force distributors use snap-fit mechanisms as well as press-fit mechanisms to attach the force distributors to a frame of the dishwasher.